This invention relates to providing a system for improved hat brims. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system relating to at least a baseball-style hat to more snugly fit adjacent a pair of eyeglasses during wearing of such a hat and such eyeglasses.
Baseball-style caps have a brim portion that is used as a visor to assist a user to shield the eyes from bright lights, including the sun. Other hats are known to have a brim/visor portion to assist a user to shield the eyes from bright lights, including the sun. A problem with adjusting a visor portion of a hat occurs when a visor wearer is also wearing a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly sunglasses. Currently, many baseball-styled hats, as well as other billed hats, cannot be pulled down fully while wearing certain eyewear due to physical obstructions between the hat brim and eyewear rims/lenses. This is particularly a problem for users of hats designed with high bill curvature. In order for a user to relieve physical constraints and accommodate both the billed hat and eyewear, the user may choose to wear billed hats higher on the forehead than desired which may lead to user discomfort and/or reduced light and sun protection. A system is thus needed which will provide billed hat users with an accommodation means for selected eyewear.
Additionally, when one is playing an active sport such as, for example, golf, it is advantageous to have a means to assist keeping a pair of eyeglasses/sunglasses from falling off the head during active movement of the head. It would be useful to have a hat visor portion that could couple with a pair of a user's eyeglasses/sunglasses and assist holding such eyeglasses/sunglasses in place during such active movement.